


Seventy-One Years

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Catherine go to a Pearl Harbor Day rememberance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventy-One Years

As Steve walked toward the visitor center in his Service Dress Whites with Catherine by his side, also in her dress whites, he thought the clouded grey skies was fitting. Seventy one years ago. Seventy one years since his grandfather was killed here. 

They saw the man who always worked the information booth that they knew was one of the few survivors slowly making his way to the where the boats would take them over to the memorial for the service. Steve walked up and gently assisted the gentleman down the stairs and onto the boat while Catherine took the lei he carried. 

"Thank you."

Steve just nodded as he sat next to the gentleman, Catherine's hand on his leg giving it a squeeze. In all the years he'd seen this man here there had always been a part of him that wanted to ask if he'd known his grandfather, if there was some kernel of information that would tell Steve something about the man he was named after. But he never had. He'd never been able to summon the courage to ask. His father was only a baby when Pearl Harbor happened so there hadn't been many stories about his grandfather. He wrestled with whether to ask the whole boat ride over.

As he stood to help the gentleman he saw him looking up at his name tag.

"I knew a McGarrett on Ol Arizona." 

"My grandfather," Steve said quietly. 

"Good man. I'll tell you and your lady about him of you'd like."

"Thank you, sir. We'd like that a lot, " Catherine said when Steve became too choked up to speak. 

Steve led them to seats and the three of them sat together and listened with the last few survivors and family member a the role call was read. Catherine's hand on his leg, giving him strength to hear his grandfather's name and to hear the stories that no one in his family knew. And the fact that it was happening on this anniversary made it all the more significant.


End file.
